


The Mind's eye

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode: s03e23 Deckwatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: Poem based on the episode "Deckwatch"





	The Mind's eye

Hot boiler room  
Locked up  
In a death cup  
Forever my heirloom 

Free at last  
Got to handle fast  
Looking for an easy prey  
My foul play

Willing for chow ming  
She’s in for a fling  
The bitch  
The witch

In my pupils  
No scruples  
A flood of blood  
She’s dead in the mud 

Anti rape purse model  
Let the killer waddle  
Hunting a wounded felon. Stinks  
So is being dead, he thinks 

Foreign fag  
Stinking shag.  
Sailor’s knob.  
We’re on a dirty job 

An old girlfriend,  
We had a bitter end  
Long time no see  
We still disagree

Hutch, Hutch he’s there  
To her despair  
The man with the leg  
We’re on a powder keg

Cops in pursue  
My answer untrue  
Work at County general  
Got my doctoral 

Partner outside  
See him glide  
Need a clean sheet  
So she can meet

Hear that awful sound  
All three on the floor  
He got the gun and knife  
Ready to take her life 

Fever, in the boiler room again  
Ever stuck in that domain  
Only I drive a different grand prix  
A guaranty, take you all with me

I depend on Starsky’s gun  
To win in the long run  
Three easy stages  
Seems it’s takes ages 

I sweat I’m upset  
Ready for the brunet  
Listen to Hutch’s voice  
No sailors’ choice

On the count of three  
Hector is a lifeless escapee  
Deathly quiet  
Ends this riot


End file.
